1. Field
The following description relates to technology for adjusting a brightness of an image.
2. Description of Related Art
A smart device such as a smartphone is widely used, and the smart device generally includes a camera to enable a user to produce contents. The smart device may capture an image or a video through the embedded camera. In addition, the smart device may display the captured image or play the video.
Further, the smart device may provide a user with an image edit function. For example, the user may change a color or a size of an image captured by the smart device in accordance with a preference of the user. The smart device may provide a user with an edit function through which the user may more conveniently edit an image to make the image appear more natural.